The Might of House Belaerys
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: Its been hundreds of years since the Doom came to Valyria but now a dragon awakens from its ashes. A golden dragon that will make its presence felt. His name is Aerion, Lord of House Belaerys and he will make the world bow at his feet.
1. A Golden Dragon Awakens

_**The Might of House Belaerys**_

 _ **Chapter 1: A Dragon Awakens.**_

High Valyrian – _italics_.

Bastard Valyrian – **bold**.

Common tongue – Normal.

Dothraki – Underlined.

The First thing he felt was pain, his whole body was sore, it felt ten times worse than when his father started his sword training. His arms felt like sacks of potatoes, heavy and useless, he could barely lift them and his legs hurt all the way from his toes to his hips.

He was also incredibly uncomfortable, his back was stiff and his neck tight. Using his fingers to touch the place he was laying on, he could tell he wasn't on a bed, probably a stone floor since he couldn't feel any dirt or sand.

He could only groan as he used all his strength to sit up and rub the sides of his head. He tried opening his eyes but the smoke around him made that hard. It wasn't much, not enough to make him cough but enough to make his eyes water.

When his eyes finally adjusted to the smoke he recognized where he was. It was the safe room his father had constructed last year when one of the family dragons had gone on a rampage and almost burned down their home.

" _The question is why am I here?_ " Aerion though as he looked around the room, it was built with a mixture of stone and steel, the many runes inscribed in the metal made the room almost indestructible. From what he knew only the fire from an ancient Dragon could do any type of damage to it.

After a few more minutes of resting he finally got the strength to stand up and walked towards the entrance of the room. Finding the rune to open the door was a bit hard since the runes were faded.

"This is wrong, father had them redone a few weeks ago, but these look old and faded." thought Aerion as he bit down on his thumb to draw a bit of blood, he pressed his bloody finger to the rune on the wall the wall in front of him started rumbling.

When he finally got the door open he wanted nothing more than to close it up again and go back an lay down on the floor.

What he saw shocked him to his core.

When the door opened he could only see two things...fire and smoke. The sky overhead was red and full of black ominous clouds.

" _What happened to my home.?"_ As he stepped out of the room he saw the rubble all around him from what used to be his family's Keep. The stones that made up the grand castle were no longer standing, they were shattered, burned and in some cases melted.

" _What happened? How...i don't understand!"_ Aerion said out loud as he almost tripped on a loose piece of burned wood that was laying on the ground.

The Keep looked like it had been burned to the ground, something which he knew was highly improbable since his father had their family Dragonriders patrol the perimeters constantly to prevent attacks.

On the side of what used to be a sitting room he glanced a huge burned boulder. He ran over to it and climbed it so see if he could catch a glimpse of...something, anything that could explain what had happened to his home. When he finally managed to clime the boulder he instantly wished he hadn't.

Their Castle had been built on the shadow of one of the Fourteen Flames, right next to a medium size mountain that they had hollowed out to use as a vault. His family, one of much prestige and power in the Freehold, had the Castle built to overlook the whole city.

He used to love going up to the watchtower and just watch the whole city for hours on end, that and watching all the mighty dragons flying over it.

But now, on top of the boulder he saw none of the usual splendor and beauty he associated with his home. Now all he could see was ruins bathed in fire, smoke and ash. The once great Valyrian Freehold was nothing more than a burned down husk of its former self.

The mighty Towers where the Dragonlords came together to discuss politics were smashed and burned. The many Castles and buildings along the Fourteen Flames where in states much like his own, burned beyond recognition.

The thing that worried him the most was that none of the destruction looked recent. The fires he could see weren't burning anything new, and the smoke wasn't coming from anyplace that was burning it just hung in the air clouding much from his view.

" _How long was I in there?"_ the last he could remember before waking up was his mother, Allyria, coming to get him in his chambers and dragging him down to the safe room. She had looked so panicked, her staff was shaking so violently he thought the emerald at its top would break off and fall to the floor.

He remembered his mother shoving him inside the room before slamming her staff into his head while she chanted desperately...magic!

His mother, one of Valyria's best Mage's, must have used a spell to put him in some type of either magical sleep or even stasis. The question was why?

Why did she go to such extremes? had Valyria been attacked? If so who had the power to do so? Who could stand against the power of their dragons and win...who?

Then he remembered the Vault, it was another place, just like the safe room, that was almost impregnable. If someone else from his family had survived they would surely had gone there.

Jumping down from the boulder he took off running around the rubble of stones and wood, idly taking notice that anything that had survived the initial destruction were now burned or smoked damaged. From what remained of the Hall it looked like it had been sacked, many things missing.

It took some time and effort to reach the Vault since the hall that led into the mountain, and by extension the Vault, was partially blocked. Thankfully fallen stones weren't much of a problem for him.

His mother had taught him much in the ways of sorcery, so using the spell that liquified the stones, which was usually used to build things instead of opening walkways, it took him less then half an hour to reached the massive valyrian steel door that protected his family's treasures.

What he found there shook him worse than seeing the burned down city. What he found forced rivers of tears to flow from his eyes as a deep sorrow settle in his chest and made it hurt with each and every beat of his heart.

He found his mother there.

Or actually he found her bones, it looked like a piece of stone had fallen on her head causing her death. To think a piece of rock had been the cause of his mother's downfall. Such a powerful woman brought down by such an insignificant thing. That made him weep all the more.

She was laying naught but five feet from the Vault door. Five feet from safety.

Her body was nothing more then old smoke-stained bones but he recognized her because of her clothing and the staff laying next to her. The clothing was shredded and worn from all the years laying there but the staff, aside from the coating of dust, looked just as perfect as the day it had been forged.

It was made of valyrian steel, with runes and jewels running up and down its length and it was made to act as a Foci, a magical focus used by many of the wizards and Mages in the Freehold. At its head a massive emerald was placed, its use was to collect magic and unleashed it at its holders command.

He himself used a ring, on his right index finger, with a amethyst as a focus to use his sorcery. It had been a gift from his mother on his last name-day. The last gift she would ever give him.

" _Mother_." he said as he dropped to his knees and grabbed her skeleton by the hand. He couldn't believe she was gone, she was always so strong and untouchable. One of the earliest memories he had of her was as she donned her armor and mounted her she-dragon, _**Solfyre**_ , as she prepared to travel to one of the outpost of the Valyrian Freehold to put down a small rebellion.

Even his father, a mighty Dragonlord himself, couldn't compare to the strength and power his mother wielded. And now here she was lying dead for who knows how long. All of it felt like a bad dream he couldn't wake from.

He stayed next to her body for over an hour, praying and blessing her remains, before he used a nearby piece of cloth to wrap her bones and staff. After he got done exploring the Vault he would find some place to bury her. Someplace deserving of the woman that was his mother.

" _I wonder if I'll find the body of father inside."_ thought the young man as he used a sharp stone to cut his palm open. It was necessary since the Vault would only open for one baring the blood of his family.

" _Open"_ he commanded and with a hiss and a release of smoke the door swung inward to allow him access. When he stepped inside he almost jumped in shock from what was lying in the middle of the Vault.

His mother's dragon, **Solfyre** , was frozen next to the entrance. It almost looked like she was guarding the Vault.

He walked up to the massive beast and placed a hand on his snout and, like he thought, it was warm to the touch. A stasis spell, much like the one he suspected had been used on him had been placed on the dragon.

Even now, frozen in place and covered in a thick layer of dust, the dragon was magnificent to behold, named for the bright gold color of her scales. She was beautiful, so much so that as a child he had refused the multiple dragon eggs his father had offered him because he wanted his dragon to be born from one of her eggs, unfortunately for him **Solfyre** hadn't found a mate by the time he was put in stasis.

At over forty years in age, a babe compared to other dragons in the Freehold, she was quite big. Half as big as that fool Aenar's dragon, **Balerion**.

Now that was a mighty dragon indeed, colored as black as night and as big as a small mountain, watching the dragon fly over the city was a treat. To bad it had been hatched to a fool such as Aenar Targaryen.

He could remember trying to hold back a scoff at the uppity fool's rant that his family should be granted more power just because one their dragons had grown humongous in such a short time.

The damn family had only five grown dragons to their name and but a handful of eggs and they thought that just because they owned a freak of nature they deserved the world.

" _Even a mighty beast can be brought down with enough numbers."_ that was what his father had told Aenar during one of the assemblies of the Dragonlords. And numbers his family had, with over five dozen grown dragons and over a hundred dragon eggs his family was one of the top tiers in the Freehold.

That had been a over a decade ago, before Aenar, showing just how idiotic and childish he was, had taken all his dragons and his family and moved to the Western Outpost of Dragonstone all because of a dream his daughter had. Cowards, the lot of them, Aenar and the lords of House Velaryon and Celtigar.

" _Speaking of eggs._ " behind **Solfyre** was wall long cage that held over fifty dragon eggs all in a variety of different colors. He knew that the eggs were actually stored with the dragons in the Sky Towers(1) next to their Castle so his mother must have had them moved in here when she put **Solfyre** in stasis. But that brought up a question.

" _Did mother know what was about to happen."_

He moved over to the eggs and to his relief they were also in stasis, making hatching them much more easier. While he knew the ritual to hatch fossilized dragon eggs it was a pain in the ass having to do it.

" _These just need some fire from a grown dragon, no human sacrifice needed ."_ though Aerion in relief as he stayed a few more seconds marveling over the many patterns and colors on the eggs.

He moved over to see what else was in vault, to see if his mother had stored anything else inside it.

She had.

It looked like his mother had also had the Armory and parts of the library moved in, along with three big crates that held clothes, his mother's, his father's and his. _"She must have planned to hide here with father."_

There were also stands, over a dozen, with many sets of valyrian steel Armor and even more valyrian steel weapons. Everything from Greatswords and Greataxes to a massive valyrian Steel Warhammer his great uncle used to wield while riding his black dragon **Shurikan**.

The rest of the Vault held the usual stuff, his family's vast riches. All around him and **Solfyre** were mountain piles of gold and silver coins and many, many chests full of all types of precious stones. A few piles over he could also see the massive leather and metal saddles that were used by the Dragonriders.

But he didn't see anyone else. It took a few hours, since the vault was in essence as big as the mountain it was carved into but to his disappointment he didn't see anyone else.

He desperately looked around to see if he could find any of his family in the Vault, his father or any of his many cousins but to his grief he found nothing but a quick and short letter in his mothers handwriting.

 _To my beautiful son._

 _If you're reading this letter it means that neither I nor your father made it out alive._

 _As I write this you're laying frozen by my magic inside your father's safe room, I can only hope that the power in the room is enough to keep the fire out and you save._

 _The reason I'm doing this is that one of the Dragonlords has sparked a revolt in his quest to rule Valyria and the Freehold. I hope that I'm just overreacting but the feeling in my gut tell me otherwise. Your father has called in his soldiers and all the dragons aside from **Solfyre** and they have flown to go help the other Dragonlords fight the rebels._

 _Something Daenys once said to me years ago is now sending a chill up and down my spine, she once told me of a Doom that was to come to Valyria, a Doom in where the Freehold would collapse and where most of the dragons would perish. Something I could not allow to happen._

 _Because of that I'm having all the servants move as many of the eggs as they can from the Sky Tower down to the Vault. **Solfyre** is already down there under the same spell I put you in. If the spell protecting you works and your reading this letter **she** now belongs to you my sweetling, take good care of her and she will do the same to you._

 _I have also tasked the servants with moving the armory into the Vault. Right besides **Solfyre** in a stand there is a brand new set of plate armor I had commissioned for your next name-day, I had hope to be able to give them to you in person but alas it looks like my wish might not come true._

There was a smudge of ash in the letter and the words that followed looked to be scribbled down in a hurry, his mother elegant script having turned into shaky letters he could hardly read.

 _I have no idea what just happened my sweet but the sky has suddenly turned red and I can hear and feel the volcanoes of the Fourteen Flames erupting all around us. I opened a piece of the wall towards the outside and I can see fire raining down from the heavens and burning the city, the rivers of lava that cut through the city are overflowing and burning people alive._

 _I can hear the wails and screams of the Dragons as they fall from the sky. I have a sinking feeling your father isn't coming home._

 _Most of the slaves have fled for their lives taking anything of value from the Castle, thankfully the Vault is spelled to keep any that are not our kin out, so the important things are save from looters and pillagers._

 _The rumbling seems to have stop for now and even though a great beast of a dragon slammed into the mountain that holds our Vault the spells and runes did their job and it was barely felt in here. I think that I'll take the chance and move you from the safe room to here. The runes are better and with **Solfyre** here the magics are stronger._

That was the last thing written on the letter. Now he knew why his mother had died, she had abandoned the safety of the Vault to go and get him and that's when she had been hit by the rock.

He wanted to scream and shout and smash his fist on the stone walls that made up the place. His family was all dead. His mother's letter had said his father had call for all the dragons to fly into battle so that meant his cousins had gone with him to fight. With his mother dead he was the last of House Belaerys.

Or was he?

The Valyrian city of Oros. If it was still standing then its governor was one of his cousins. Meekar, if he remembers correctly, was name governor recently. He had flown there in the back of his Dragon **Witherwings** and had not only taken a small contingency of family members but also a recently laid clutch of Dragon Eggs, hell his father had even allowed him to start a cadet branch of their family. House Belaerys of Oros.

Maybe there **was** some hope left.

Moving as fast as he could he changed his clothes, changing from his sleeping wear to a pair of leather pants and a light grey doublet, that was worn underneath the new plate armor his mother had had made for him.

It was a suit of plate armor colored the same as **Solfyre** 's scales with their House crest on the chest area, a circling dragon biting its own tail. The helm, was in the barbute style with a T shaped face hole, molded perfectly to his head and had two dragon wings sprouting from the sides, at the waist hung a leather skirt, as black as night, with small golden accents, attached to the skirt was a new sword belt made from fine leather, it came with a strap for his scabbard plus two small ones for daggers and two hangings straps for his dragon horn. The gauntlets had their family's symbol and at the back was a dark red cape, also with the family symbol.

The armor was also encrusted with many small rubies making the color of the plates shine. It was a perfect replica of his father's armor just a different color.

He also knew to be prepare, just in case Oros had also been destroyed. So with that in mind he took four empty chests and filled them to the brim, one with clothes, the other with hundreds of silver and gold coins, and the third with many different precious stones he could trade with.

In the last chest he put three of the dragon eggs, he was aware that if Oros was no more that he would need the might and power of more than just **Solfyre** , so he picked three of the fifty or so eggs to take with him, one was black with dark purple swirls around it, one silver with flecks of gold, which reminded him of his own hair and the last was completely red in color, it was actually quite mesmerizing, it looked like is looked like lava in the shape of an egg.

In the same chest he put three of his families Dragon horns and three whips. All spelled to allowed the wielder to control the dragons more easily. The horns would summon any dragon in the immediate vicinity to the user and the whips were to command the Dragon during flight.

He strapped the four chests to the saddle of **Solfyre** before he walked to one of the many Valyrian steel weapons in the room.

Towards his sword.

It had been the last gift his older brother, Aelyx, had given him before he died. It was one of his most treasure possessions.

It was a a valyrian steel bastard sword, his brother had named _Valongar_ , Little Brother. Its sheath was made of cherry-wood and was decorated with many small rubies. The blade itself was pristine, having the trademark black and grey coloring of Valyrian steel and its hilt was also made from cherry-wood wrapped in horse leather with a big polished ruby gem as a pummel.

Aside from that he took a set of valyrian steel daggers that had belonged to his grandfather. They were his favorite daggers since they had the red sheen only reforge Valyrian steel had. His grandfather had them made from the short-sword of one of his enemies after he defeated them in battle. He strapped his own Dragon Horn to his side, hanging by two leather strap just below his daggers.

When he finished strapping on all his armor, minus he helm, he walked up to the front of the still spelled **Solfyre** and placed both his hands on her head.

There were no words needed to use magic, just intent and the right foci to weave that intent into reality. As the ring on his right hand started glowing he started to see the stasis spell on **Solfyre** begin to dissipate.

First the layers of dust on the dragon vanished into nothingness, the her whole body began to shimmer and ripple and finally with one massive inhale the dragon opened its massive maw and took a big gulp of air.

He had to take a step back as the dragon breathed out releasing a wave of heated air, he felt like he was standing at the mouth of one of the volcanoes the air was so hot. The mighty dragon opened its eyes and stared at him intently, it took the beast a few seconds but in the end it recognized him.

Contrary what some of the lesser Houses though, he knew good and well that the dragons they used for their mounts were damn intelligent. The recognition on the dragons eyes as it stared at him was proof enough.

" _Its just you and me girl...mother is gone."_ he said and the sadness that was reflecting in **Solfyre** 's eyes told him much, they had both lost their mother. They were all each other had left. Brother and sister. Rider and Dragon.

He leaned his head on the dragons muzzle and with another puff of air he felt the connection between he and **Solfyre** establish. Since he was learned in the art of magic and sorcery he didn't need the whip to control his dragon during flight. He just needed a strong will and a few words.

He walked back towards the table where he had laid his mother, he couldn't see her anymore, her body and staff were completely wrapped. He picked her up and walked towards **Solfyre** 's side, the dragon let loose a long anguish screech when he caught a whiff their mother's skeleton.

" _I know girl. We'll find someplace nice to bury her."_ he said as he secured her to **Solfyre's** saddle. He couldn't keep himself from wondering what fate had befallen his father. **Solfyre** nudged him with her snout as a way to cheer him up. Even in his grief he couldn't keep a small smile from his face.

" _Come with me and together we shall face the unknown."_ he told her as he walked to the side of the Vault, to the side exit his mother must have used to get **Solfyre** in to the in.

The small quakes and trembles he felt behind him told him **Solfyre** following him.

" _Open."_ as he gave the command and touched the rune the wall, it segmented into itself and made a massive opening, thankfully the spells on the vault kept any of the smoke and fire from entering.

With the massive doors open he had told hold back a grimace when he again was made to see the destruction that had befallen his beloved Freehold.

Also what his mother had written was proven true, on the side of the entrance the blackened skeleton of a massive dragon could be seen, it was almost as big as the mountain itself. Shaking his head to clear any tumultuous thoughts, he turned back and grabbing hold of **Solfyre's** saddle he jumped up into the dragon's back.

" _Fly girl, take to the skies."_ **Solfyre** walked out of the Vault and with a mighty flap of her massive golden wings the great she-dragon launched into the air over the ruined city.

It had been hundreds of years but again a dragon flew over the skies of Valyria.

As he and **Solfyre** rose in the air the wall that gave way into his family's vault closed behind him, keeping the rest of his riches safe. Safe until he came back for them.

He was sure the vaults of some of the other Dragonlords must have survived and he even knew the location of a few but right now he had everything he needed for his trip and his anxiousness to see if any of his family had survived demanded his immediate attention.

Now that he was hundreds of feet over the once magnificent city he could really appreciated the destruction of it. None of the castles or towers remained standing, almost everything was laid to waste, from the sky he could spot the burned skeletons of some of the bigger dragons in the Freehold, rivers of lave flowed from where streets used to be. Everything was completely and utterly gone.

The grief was almost overwhelming as he looked over the remains of his home.

" _Lets go girl, forward to Oros."_ he commanded as he sat back in his saddle and tried his hardest to not look back. **Solfyre** climbed even higher into the air trying to escape the massive clouds of smoke that hung over Valyria.

The higher the went the less smoky it got, the second they passed the clouds the sky was no longer red, just dark, the whole peninsula had turned dark from all the smoke coming not only from the ground but also from the volcanoes that surrounded it.

Once they got into the sufficient height **Solfyre** really took off, making her way north towards the coast.

 **Hours Later; Smoking Sea.**

After hours of hard riding they came upon a coast he **KNEW** wasn't suppose to be there. Apparently whatever happened in his home was so big that a part of it had been flooded into a brand new sea. He made **Solfyre** descend a bit and from the heat and the bubbles he could see coming from the water he was sure that the sea was boiling hot. The thing that worried him enough to make **Solfyre** climb back up was that from time to time he could see tentacles breaking through the water surface and whip in his direction.

" _Krakens...these waters must be infested with them."_ he knew **Solfyre** was strong enough to take on a Kraken but in these waters getting pulled underneath was a death sentence. As he climbed back up towards the clouds he could see many partially sunken ships that littered the waters, he could also see that some of the towers had survived the calamity and if needed he could use one as a resting place. Thankfully **Solfyre** was easily gliding along.

The longer he and **Solfyre** flew across the sea the more uncertain he became about the possibility of having any family left. The charred ruins of Towers and Cities could be seen half submerged in the smoking sea. As he was flying over the sky one of the ships caught his attention. The ship was massive, it was painted a gold color that made it look garish and tacky, and it had a long tattered red sail with a golden lion rampant on it. The ship was on its side on a medium size islet. His curiosity getting the better of him he made **Solfyre** descend towards the ship.

When he got close to the ground he jumped down before he commanded **Solfyre** to remain in the air in case he needed to make a quick escape. With **Solfyre** roaring and circling that air over the capsized ship he made his way over to it, drawing _Valongar_ just in case.

" _From the marks on the hull it looked like a particularly big Kraken had torn a chunk of the wood which caused the thing to begin sinking, it probably made it to the islet before the Kraken that was attacking it knocked it on its side."_ by the side of the hull there were many skeletons dressed in rags, they sort of looked like the clothes the slaves in the Freehold used to wear.

Inside the ship was the same, skeletons dressed in rags, as he made his way through the ship exploring he saw casks of what was probably spoiled ale or some other drink, rotten sacks of wheat and other foodstuff and dead bodies. Just as he was about to give up and make his way back towards **Solfyre** he saw a body underneath a couple planks of wood.

" _I bet this is the Captain, at least he's dressed the part."_ and the man was, while the rest of the crew were dressed like slaves the mans clothes were nice and looked expensive, sure they were a bit ruined because of all the years a the mercy of the weather but they were still in pretty good shape.

The thing that caught his attention was the sword the skeleton was clutching like a lifeline. It was a massive and garishly decorated Valyrian steel greatsword. It didn't have a sheath so he could easily see the name written down the fuller of the blade in fancy Valyrian script, _Brightroar_. The pummel and both ends of the cross guard were massive lion heads biting into ruby's half the size of his fist. The grip was much like his own sword made from cherry-wood but it was painted a bright red and had swirls of actual gold inlay around it.

" _My gods this must be the most ostentatious sword I have ever seen."_ he thought as he pulled the sword from the skeleton fingers and gave it a few swings, the blade was massive, as tall as him an as wide as his hand. _"It probably belongs to some old family."_

It always amazed him the craftsmanship of Valyrian steel, this sword had probably been here in this half sunken ship for who knows how long yet the blade shill looked brand knew, the sword needed a good polish but as his finger could attest from the drops of blood coming from it, the blade was still deadly sharp.

He strapped the greatsword to his back and was about to leave the husk of the ship when he noticed a shine coming from the skeleton, when he took the sword one of the skeleton's hands moved and he could know see a huge gold ring on the skeleton's right index finger, it had a lion on its face and for eyes there were two small rubies.

" _Red and gold, I'm starting to see a pattern."_ he though as he pulled the ring of the dead man's finger and stood back up, while he didn't need either the sword or the ring if he were to run out of gold he could sell the greatsword.

After taking the ring he looked around the rest of the ship and he found it oddly empty. Aside from the spoiled casks of ale and old sacks of foodstuff he found two more items inside what he could only assume was the captain's cabin. He found an old diary which was thankfully in good shape and an small chest, one he could easily pick up with one hand, that was filled with many three different type of coins.

Gold coins with a dragon on one side and the face of a man on the other, there were few gold coins.

Silver coins with the same man on one side and a prancing stag on the other.

Copper coins, again with the same man on one side and a seven pointed star on the other.

" _I wonder who this Robert Baratheon is?"_ he thought as he walked out of the cabin with the book stored inside the chest for safe keeping.

He left the ship pretty fast after that, it was getting dark and he wanted to far away from the little islet as soon as possible, something in the surrounding area didn't feel right to him.

 **Solfyre** circled the ship a few times to stretch her wings a little, as they started to leave two long tentacles sprang from the water and took hold of the ship, sinking it down to the bottom of the ocean as they disappeared back into the darkness.

" _A few seconds longer and we would've been in trouble girl...no more stops I think, at least till we see land."_ said Aerion as he patted **Solfyre's** neck affectionately.

 _ **Hours later.**_

It took hours to finally reach Oros... and he was sorely disappointed, what once was described as second only in majesty to the city of Valyria was now nothing but a shadow of its former self. The city was in ruins, broken and tarnished from its former glory.

As he ordered **Solfyre** to fly lower to the ground he could see that while ruined the city was still somewhat inhabited. Unfortunately not by people of Valyria, from what he could see, none of the disheveled and dirty people that now occupied the city had the traits that so distinguished their people. Not a speck of gold/silver to be seen.

He gave a soft sad sigh before he commanded **Solfyre** to turned towards some nearby mountains to rest for the night.

As they landed he found a small out of the way cave where he could stay the night. As he made himself busy starting a fire, **Solfyre** flew off to hunt for its food. While it would be easier to use his magic to start the fire his father had always made it a point to teach him that magic was to be respected not squandered doing thing he could easily do with his own two hands.

Just as he finished gathering the stones so he could start a small camp fire, **Solfyre** landed in the opening of the cave, in her claws she had two dead aurochs.

She dropped one right next to him and the other she started using her own fire to cook it. It still grossed him out watching the way dragons ate. Cooking the creature till it was nothing more than a piece of charred meat before swallowing it whole.

" _Enjoy it girl."_ said Aerion as he pulled out one of his daggers and started cutting up chunks of meat from the carcass. When he had enough he stepped back and made his way towards the campfire, he wasn't a cook in any way shape of form but he knew enough to make a passable meal.

" _I have my piece girl, take it."_ the second he gave his consent the she-dragon fell upon the carcass. As he watched the dragon enjoy her second meal he couldn't help but finger the horn that swung from his side.

" _We might be alone girl."_ thought Aerion as he watched the fire cook the strips of meat.

 _ **Weeks Later.**_

He and **Solfyre** 's had spend weeks traveling all over Essos, from the City of Bravos to the savage Vaes Dotrak, and while he found some people with valyrian blood, mainly in the pleasure houses of Lys, their dragon blood had been so diluted that not even an ounce of the magic necessary to be a Dragonrider could be felt from them.

" _How is this possible!? The mighty Valyrian Freehold reduced to this."_ though Aerion as he finally reached the cave where he had left **Solfyre** , they were on the island city of Lys, he had just left their premier Pleasure House that boasted about having girls descended from Valyrian nobility but aside from the purple eyes and silver/gold hair he could barely feel an inkling of magic from them...no change they could control any of the dragons from the eggs he had brought with him.

" _What would you do if you were in my place mother."_ he couldn't help but ask himself, what he wouldn't give to hear her voice again.

During his many travels over Essos he had found a nice place to put his mother bones to rest, it was underneath a massive oak tree in the heart of what used to be Andalos, the tree was in a hill that overlooked a massive valley, flowers of many different shapes and colors could be seen for miles around.

It was beautiful, and with the help of **Solfyre** he had made a nice burial place for her. On top of the grave he had stabbed his mothers staff but not before casting a spell with it, the spell would use the remaining magic stored in the staff to keep his mothers grave from being disturbed, the second he stepped foot outside the spells range it would disappear from his sight. _"Rest in Peace Allyria of House Belaerys, know that you will not be forgotten."._

 _ **Later**_ _._

It took a few weeks of sneakily entering many of the Free Cities before hearing a rumor that sparked something akin to hope. A rumor of a young girl, a young girl with silver/gold hair with three dragons moving from city to city, freeing slaves and killing slavers.

Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, that's what they called her, the Breakers of Chains, the Mother of Dragons. _"I wonder if that makes me the father of dragons."_ thought Aerion with a smile as he petted the head of the small red dragon that was wrapped around his neck. A few weeks ago he had decided he needed to start hatching the eggs he had brought with him, at that time he didn't know about the last Targaryen and he thought he would need more than one dragon if he wanted to re-establish the once mighty Freehold.

So with that in mind he had give the red egg to **Solfyre** and his mighty she-dragon had wasted no time in blowing a gentle stream of golden flames over the dormant egg.

He had named the hatchling, a male, **Ember** , since the little guy was constantly trying to spew out flames, only succeeding in small sparks of red light, since it was still much too young for his body to produce any real dragonfire.

Right now he was on the back of **Solfyre** as they flew over the once mighty Yunkai, if what he heard was true this was the last know destination of Daenerys Targaryen, she and her army of freed Unsullied had marched on the city and taken it. Something had happened with a sell-sword group the city had hired but he didn't know the specifics just that the group now worked for the last Targaryen and Yunkai and Astapor where under her control.

" _Fly low_ _ **Solfyre**_ _, I intend to enter the city and find out where the mother of dragons has gone to."_ fly low she did, so low in fact that he could hear the screaming of the people as his dragon descended on them. A few of the braver ones, soldiers most likely, shot arrows at the belly of his dragon, but her scales were more than enough to repel all attacks, only a scorpion bolt had a change to pierce her and that was if the shot was lucky and hit in between scales.

 **Solfyre** hovered in front of a building, it could have been a Manse at some point but now it was a burned out husk of its former self. In front of it an old man, dressed in light clothing, his hair a dirty yellow and his face ragged and tattooed, he stood looking at him and his dragon as if they were gods made flesh. Patting **Solfyre** in the side, Aerion, jumped from the saddle and landed right in front of the building. **Solfyre** turned and landed on top of one of the buildings in a nearby courtyard.

" _If any harm comes to my person my dragon will burn this city and all who dwell inside to ashes."_ Aerion said as he saw some of the soldiers that had stepped closer to him. **Ember** , still wrapped around his neck hissed and snarled at the people around him, Aerion's hand came to rest on the pummel of his sword just as **Solfyre** roared so hard the ground around them trembled. That, more than his threat, worked wonders in making everyone around him docile and helpful.

The old man, and the soldiers around, fell to his knees and started bowing to him. That had thrown Aerion for a loop, he had expected fear or anger...not admiration. **Ember** eyes all the people around him, a glint in its reptilian eyes, if he wasn't still a babe Aerion would think the dragon liked the praised both of them were getting.

" _ **Dragonlord, Father of Dragons, Dragonlord, Father of Dragons..."**_ that was what the people around him had started to chant.

" _Just what is this Daenerys Targaryen doing that I get such a welcome just for having a dragon with me."_ thought Aerion. He raised his hand and instantly all the people around him fell silent. Waiting on him and what he would say. It made him feel like a king.

" _I am Aerion. Lord of House Belaerys of The Freehold and I am searching for the one called Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons."_ he said, speaking clearly and slowly so everyone in the gathered crowd could hear him. None answered his question but the old man. He stood back up and made to move in his direction, Aerion's hand resting on the pummel of his start gave him pause, at least till Aerion gave him a nod to assure him.

The man, slowly and carefully walked up to him till he was but a few feet away, then he bowed. **"Her magnificence. Queen Daenerys has marched towards Meereen to give them the same gift she gave us...FREEDOM."** the last part the old man screamed out, the rest of the crowd cheering alongside him. It was also spoken in what he learned was bastard valyrian an offshoot of his own mother tongue, it took him some effort but he could understand the words spoken, if barely.

" _ **MHYSA."**_ by the time Aerion and **Ember** had remounted **Solfyre** the chant was still growing strong, more and more people had joined in, even in the air, miles from the city he could still hear the faint rumble of the peoples chanting.

" _I guess we're heading to Meereen girl."_ the last thing the people of Yunkai heard and saw from Aerion and his golden dragon was the ear shattering roar and massive tower of golden/black flames that **Solfyre** released upon word from her rider.

 _ **A/n Had this in my head for a while. Its actually the second version of another story I was writing, its basically the same story the only difference being that Aerion wakes up in the time of Aegon the Conqueror instead of Daenerys, that and his dragon is a bit different.**_

 _ **That other story will be posted later after some mayor proof reading.**_

 _ **Also to the people that follow my stories know that the second chapter of Black of Blacks is on his way same as Hadrian Morningstar and Different Destiny.**_

 _ **And Different Destiny has been changed to Superman: New Beginnings.**_

 _ **I have a new laptop and a new muse and i'm back and ready to type.**_


	2. The Fall of Meereen

_**The Might of House Belaerys**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Fall of Meereen.**_

High Valyrian – _italics_.

Bastard Valyrian – **bold**.

Common tongue – Normal.

Dothraki – Underlined.

It took him weeks, not only to reach Meereen but to actually find the gods damn place. He, in his hurry to leave Yunkai had forgotten to ask for directions, thankfully after a few days flying in the skies of Essos, he had spotted a caravan of Merchants heading north on one of the many roads.

" _Having a massive golden dragon land in the way of your caravan must have been quite the sight."_ smiled Aerion as he stroke **Solfyre's** neck fondly. The merchants had all but fallen on their knees in front of **Solfyre** and offered all they had in exchange for him not having Solfyre eat them alive.

He had gotten a map from them, a map he had paid for. Just because he had a dragon didn't mean he could take advantage of other people. His mother would most likely come back from the dead and spank him if he did something like that. He bought a map, some food and a few skins of wine and water.

So with the help of the map, an a few backtracks, he was but minutes away from reaching Meereen, the biggest of all the cities in Slaver's Bay. He was anxious to get there, not only so he could take a break from sleeping on **Solfyre's** saddle, the chains were great for that, but so he could rest his sore ass on something soft.

 **Ember** was also getting too big to rest on his shoulders, the red dragon was now the size of a grown cat and was starting to give him neck pains from its constant weight. The red dragon was also proving himself a mischievous little beast, constantly pulling at his hair and nipping at him when he was starting to fall asleep. _"I wonder if all dragon hatchlings are like this."_ Aerion couldn't do more than wonder since **Ember** was the first baby dragon he had taken care of.

" _I should've brought a few of the training books with me."_ in the end it wasn't something to worry about, in a few weeks time the dragon would be grown enough for him to bond with and that, the bond between dragon and rider, should not only help calm **Ember** but also make him more obedient to him.

He was about to chide Ember from taking a nip at his cheek when the mighty city of Meereen came into view. It was massive, with great walls made from different color bricks, inside the city were many stepped pyramids, the largest and where he assumed the rulers dwelled was in the center of the city. It was enormous and ugly, with a statue of a harpy at its top. Aside from the pyramids he could make out huge circular arenas of deep red, the famed Fighting Pits of Meereen. He could see many people standing in the walls of the city, all of them screaming and jeering at what was in front of them.

In front of the city a man was riding up the down the wall, screaming at a massive army. Hundreds upon hundreds of men were standing in formation close to the city gates, at the head of the soldiers he could make out five people, he was too high up to see anyone clearly but he could pick her out, her silver/gold hair a beacon in the see of black and brown.

" _We got here just in time to help her take the city."_ thought Aerion with a grin as **Solfyre** flew closer to the gathering of people.

" _Roar **Solfyre** , make them tremble in their boots at the sound of your greatness, lets show them just how mighty House Belaerys still is."_ ordered Aerion with a grin on his face that threatened to split his face in half. His partner happily complied, her roar was so great that if he wasn't chained to the saddle he would be in danger of falling, for the vibrations that went up his arms made his hands sore from holding onto the saddle.

" _DRACARYS"_ screamed Aerion, **Solfyre** reared up and let loose a stream of golden and black flames so hot the air around her head shimmered, in his shoulder **Ember** screeched and for the first time managed fire. Its small, compared to his other dragons, stream of blood red fire as fast and hot. The dragons gave a proud screech before snuggling around his shoulders once more, the fire having drained its energy.

 _ **Daenery's POV.**_

She was just about to order Daario Naharis to kill the rider, who was screaming obscenities at her and her and her army, when around her a roar was heard, it was so load she could swear the ground trembled at her feet from it. She and her army looked up to the source of the roar and they all received the shock of their lives, a dragon was flying down at them.

And it wasn't one of hers either, it was way too big, and the wrong color too, hers were black, green and white. This dragon was gold in color, a gold so magnificent it looked more a statue of beaten gold was flying down at her rather than a living breaking beast. Suddenly the sky was tinted gold and black from the great stream of dragonfire the beast let loose. It was breathtaking to her.

The dragon was the size of a small mountain, big pink wings flapped to the wind sending gust of air so hard a few of her unsullied had to used the spears to keep from falling over.

"My queen...what do we do?" questioned Ser Barristan, his sword drawn and ready to defend her, as if his small bit of steel could do anything against such a beast. She could hear the distant screeches of her dragons, they were in the back of the army resting inside their cages.

"I...i don't know.' was the only thing she could say. She had no clue what to do, how could she and her army fight something like that. She was about to order a retreat when she spotted someone off in the dragons. Something around its chest.

"Is that a...is that a saddle?" she could only stare dumbfounded at the leather and metal saddle that could, now that the dragon was closer to the ground, be seen. A few seconds later the rider of the dragon came into view, and in her opinion he was glorious as well.

The first thing she could see was his helm and armor, golden, same as the color of his dragons scales. His helm was in the barbute style and had two dragon wings sprouting from their side, around his waist he had on a leather skirt, like Ser Jorah wore, but his was pitch black with small golden accents. A bastard sword was sheathed at his waist, so were two small daggers ad what looked like a horn.

The dragon was close to landing now and no one in her army, not even her generals, dared to move for fear of getting roasted alive.

She had a though to order her Unsullied to surround the dragon when it finally landed but before she could voice the command the beast landed, a small tremor was felt from the beast massive weight hitting the ground.

Greyworm, proving just how good at his job ordered his Unsullied to surround the dragon, but to keep their spears down, no need get the dragon or its rider mad by being hostile.

"I come in peace." the voice from the rider was like honey to her ears. She took a few steps forward, one to see the rider better and two to be closer to the magnificent golden dragon. It was even more gorgeous up close. She would never say it out loud or even admit it but she would trade all three of her children for one of him.

When she was but a few feet away from the beast her breath left her body for a few seconds, not only because seeing the dragon up close but because around the riders shoulders was another dragon, this one smaller, the same size her own children had been a few weeks after being born.

"Two Dragons." thought Daenerys as her eyes left the small red dragon and landed on the rider, who had finally taken his helm off. They locked eyes and she found herself unable to look away. He had short silver/gold hair and a pair of the bright violet eyes, just like hers. His face was sharp with high cheekbones and thin eyebrows, he was clean shaven and his skin was smooth and without blemishes. He was almost inhumanly beautiful.

"Who are you?" she found her self saying as she stepped closer to him, he looked fearsome in his armor but she could see the kindness in his eyes and that calmed her down gently. It also helped that his dragon had lowered its head towards hers and was purring, almost like a cat but rougher. Just like her children did when they were happy.

 _ **Aerion POV.**_

When **Solfyre** landed Aerion had to cover his mouth with his hand so they wouldn't see him laugh, the force of the landing had almost knocked over a few of the soldiers that he could now identify as Unsullied. He had explored Volantis in the weeks before and he had seen a few of them, same armor, guarding a fat merchant in the markers. He didn't know why they were so feared and pitied but he hoped to find out. Aerion heard they were called the most fearsome fighting force in the world.

He could now see the people clearly but his attention was stuck on her...the Mother' of Dragons in the flesh. And what a flesh it was, she had long golden/silver hair, long enough that it reached her hips, and bright purple eyes like his. She was wearing a tight fitting blue dress that showed off her curves, while to strangers they would look like siblings to him they were very different. He had sharp features and high cheekbones, like people in his family were oft to have, but her...her face was round and soft, with lush red lips and big round eyes. She was inhumanly beautiful.

He took off his helm to look around a bit. They called her the mother of dragons but so far he hadn't see anything of the sort. _"Where are her dragons?"_

"Who are you?"

Her voice was soft and rich, it sounded like bells to his ears. _"My gods even her voice is beautiful." Aerion_ couldn't help but smile at her. She was bold too, she, without breaking her gaze, kept walking till she was right next to **Solfyres** head. **Solfyre** could easily eat her whole if that was his wish, importantly for her it wasn't...that was the farthest think in his mind.

From his distance he could also feel her. Her magic was great, more then enough for both being a dragonrider and for being a sorceress. Her magic was spectacular, hot and wild, it called to his, making his arms and body tingle. He wanted to be closer to her, to hold her in his arms. The fought the urge.

Solfyre seemed to like her too, if the lowering of her head was any indication. _"She wants to be petted I think."_ said Aerion when he saw **Solfyre** touched the last Targaryen with her snout. She seemed surprised for just a second before her hands came up to rub **Solfyre's** head, making his dragon purr like an overgrown house cat.

Aerion, seeing her distracted with her attention on **Solfyre** he started unchaining himself from the saddle, it had four thick chains that kept him from falling. When he did he quickly jumped to the ground to land next to the golden dragon. The soldiers around him perked up at that, specially seeing the three blades strapped to his belt.

" _Mother of Dragons."_ said Aerion as he unbuckled his sword belt and laid it on Solfyre's saddle, that seamed to calm the Unsullied and the three men behind the Queen. She turned her eyes to him and once more he was momentarily mesmerized.

"I ask again...who are you." the wonder had left her voice and now only the authority of someone used to men following her ordered remain. He had to hold back the urge to grin, he didn't want to make her mad.

" _I am Aerion, Lord of House Belaerys of the Freehold, Dragonlord and rider of Solfyre...and you are?"_ he asked her with a cheeky smile on his face. She smiled at him but before she could answer him, one of the men behind her, older and gruff almost like a bear, stepped forward and grunted at him.

"She's her grace, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the Unburned and the Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms." the old man grunted and glared at him, even more so when he laughed out loud. Even the last Targaryen glared at him at that.

 _"Those are some long and fancy titles she has there. But I didn't hear the most important one...Dragonrider, you called yourself the Mother of Dragons Daenerys Stormborn, but I have yet to see your dragons."_ a girl, probably around his age, translated what he said to the old man in white armor and the old bear, when she did his answer not only made the old bear even madder but the Queen seemed mad as well.

"Your grace!...you will refer to the Queen as such when you speak to her you cur." the old bear snarled as he drew his sword and took a step forward in a threatening matter. That was the wrong move. Aerion was nice and cruelty was not his way but he wouldn't take insults from some nobody, the dragon blood in his veins wouldn't have it.

" _I am speaking to your Queen, speak out of place one more time and i'll run you through with my sword and feed you to my dragon you old bag of bones."_ to make his words even more scary **Solfyre** raised her head and growled in his direction. The threat seemed to work since the Queen turned her glaring eyes to the old bear and stared him down.

"Peace Lord Jorah, I will handle it." she said, so Jorah was the old bears name, good to know, thought Aerion as he glared one last time at the old man before looking back at the queen.

"My dragons are still small and need to be protected, much like the one you have around your neck." she said as she boldly took another step forward and rubbed the sleeping **Ember's** head. The small dragon was fast sleep, ttired from not only the long trip but from his first use of fire. She was so close to him now he could feel her breath on his neck as she stroke his small dragon's head.

"How do you have dragons? I thought mine were the only ones." she said, one hand coming to rest in his armored chest. Aerion didn't know if she was doing it on purpose but her touch made his magic swell and run wild, from the look of surprise on her face he could quess his was doing the same to hers.

He was just about to answer when the rider from Meereen seemed to get over his shock and started screaming obscenities back at them, the idiot man also took his cock out and started peeing in the ground.

"May I...your grace?" he added the last part cheekly while glancing at the old bear Jorah, he seemed almost red with rage as he looked at the queen...Jealous maybe. Curious.

"By all means." she said as she stood to the side and continued petting **Solfyre's** head.

" _Here my queen, could you hold him for me?"_ asked Aerion as he unwrapped the now awake **Ember** from his neck and handed it to her. _"His name is_ _ **Ember**_ _and hes nice and docile, if a bit mischievous."_ the small red dragon let out happy shrills as he flew around Daenerys's head. The queen smiled and laughed as Ember flew circles around her head.

" _You, what is your name?"_ asked Aerion at the third man that was standing behind the Queen, he was the only Unsullied with his helmet off, he was standing stock still as his eyes looked all around calculating everything.

"Greyworm." said the man with a monotone voice, his gazed locked on him, Aerion had to shake his head, what sort of name was Greyworm. _"Would you lend me your spear?"_ the man didn't even hesitate he took his spear and threw it at Aerion.

The spear was masterfully made, the metal polished and dark and the shaft smooth and perfectly balanced. He gave it a few twirls to test it. As he did the rider mounted his horse and started riding at him at full gallop. It would take him no more than ten seconds to reach where he was standing.

"Scum." said Aerion, his a touch of magic to strengthen his throw he threw the spear with a force unlike any had seen before, in what seemed like the blink of an eye the spear reached the rider and pierced him through the middle of his chest. The spear didn't stop when it stabbed the rider it kept going taking the rider with it. The force took the rider ten feet from his horse and impaled him on the ground floor.

The crowd, both behind Aerion and on the City walls fell silent in shock, the throw was almost inhuman, the strength the precision. It was amazing. Aerion looked behind him and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him when he saw the shocked expressions on the Queen and her generals.

"Go on my Queen, make you speech, threaten them with my dragon if you please, tell them if they don't surrender I will take to the skies mounted on Dragonback and burn their city to the ground." said Aerion as he walked back up to **Solfyre's** saddle and took his sword belt back. The queen shot him a smile that made him feel as if butterflies were flying in his stomach, it was most unsettling.

"I need the city intact, burning it to the ground wouldn't help my goals." said the Queen before she stepped aside him and walked to the front of them all. She walked with a purpose and grace he hadn't seen before, not even from his lady mother. _"This girl was born to be queen,"_

Her generals still glared at him, at least the old bear did, the old man in white armor looked suspicious, the one with the naked girls on the pummels of his swords wary and the girl with a small blush on her face. Behind him **Solfyre** roared and blew fire, even from where they stood he could see the people on the walls were nervous. **Ember** still clutched in her arm.

" _I am Daenerys Stormborn."_ when she spoke, he could see, the whole city paid attention, from the lowliest slaves to the mightiest of the Masters.

" _Your Masters may have told out lies about me..."_ that made the Masters mad, if the insults and jeers coming from them was anything to go by. _"...Or they may have told you nothing."_

" _It doesn't matter, for I have nothing to say to them."_

" _I speak only to you."_ the slaves perked up at that. The queen certainly had a way with words.

" _First I went to Astapor, those who were slaves in Astapor now stand behind me...free."_ there she motioned to the many soldiers behind her and Solfyre, the soldiers remained quiet, their Unsullied training still strong in them.

" _Next I went to Yunkai, those who were slaves now stand behind me..free."_ there was a small murmur going through from where the slaves were, he could see her words where having effect.

" _Now I have come to Meereen, I am not your enemy, your enemy is beside you, your enemy steals and murder your children, he had nothing for you but chains and suffering and commands."_ the Masters were getting nervous, her words were powerful and many of the slave could be seen nodding alongside her.

" _I do not bring you commands, I bring you but a choice, and I bring your enemies what they deserve...FORWARD."_ when she finished speaking the unsullied behind her dragged forward dozens of catapults, each one loaded with barrels of all things.

" _FIRE."_ At her command the catapults fired, the barrels flew into the walls of the city and into the city themselves, when they crashed they spilled their contents, hundreds of opened slave collars and manacles. It was a powerful message.

"What's next my Queen?" asked the old bear, Jorah. The Queen replied but her gave never left the city.

"Now we hope my words were enough to move them into action, otherwise we shall have to go with Greyworm's plan." the man called Greyworm stood tall when his queen said his name. He could see the devotion in his eyes as he looked at her.

" _I might be able to help with that."_ said Aerion as he took a small step forward, he was standing just behind the Queen when she finally turn her gaze to him. She gave him a small frown.

"I would love nothing more than to see you and your dragon raining fire down on their heads, but most of the people inside are innocents, slaves that have had no choice." the grin he shot her way was enough to vanish the frown from her face.

" _Who said anything about Dragonfire."_ said Aerion as he lifted his right hand, the one holding his foci ring, her eyes watched his hand curiously wondering what he was doing.

" _Where I come from, not every battle was fought on the back of a dragon, the most dangerous ones were fought on land, and with magic."_ the amethyst in his ring started glowing a bright purple, the air around them became heavy and the smell of ozone permeated it.

"Magic" the way her eyes opened and she took a step back told him much. It wasn't the fist time she had seen magic and from the fear in her eyes it hadn't been a good experience.

" _Don't fear it Daenerys Stormborn...magic_ _is but a tool in the hands of people like us."_ Aerion lowered his hand and she instantly calmed down.

"People like us?" her eyes were big and bright, he could lose himself in them if he wasn't careful.

" _Yes my lady, not only are you a dragonrider but you have the potential to be a powerful mage, you only need someone to teach you."_ she gave him a small smile at that, apparently the fear she felt for magic was overshadowed by the desire to learn it.

"Show me." she told him and he willingly obliged. His hand came up again, this time the air around it shimmered and a red glow surrounded the appendage. Around him people stared in awe, even the old bear couldn't keep his shock hidden.

" _Magic is wordless and silent, only intent and strong will are needed to make the impossible possible...watch as the mighty iron doors of Meereen melt before your eyes."_ And that's exactly what happened, the red glow of his hand intensified until he, with a almost lazy flick of his hand, gestured towards the giant iron and bronze doors of the City. In seconds she could see the doors wilting and melting into a giant puddle.

 **Daenerys POV.**

From the way Aerion was breathing she could tell the magic was taking a toll on him, at least until his dragon, Ember flew from her hands and landed on his shoulders, when he did not only did the red glow in Aerion's hand grow stronger but he seemed to breath easier. "Amazing.' Daenerys thought as she watched the incredible feat of magic being performed in front of her.

In minutes the doors she thought would take a fortnight to bring door became nothing more than a large puddle of black and bronze. When the slaves of the city saw what had happened to the Gates they started rebelling, from were she stood Dany could see them attack their Masters, unfortunately they were unarmed but the Masters and their soldier were not.

" _Unsullied!...forward, take the city, kill the masters but harm no man, woman or child that surrenders to us."_ she ordered and instantly her whole Army, her Unsullied and her sell-swords, mobilized. It was impressive the way the unsullied moved, all precision, no wasted movement. The only people who remained behind were Jorah, Ser Barristan, Daario and Messandei. Aerion had taken a deep breath and started walking towards his dragon.

" _Where is he going?"_ thought Dany in mild panic, she was afraid Aerion would disappear, he was almost dream like. A legendary Dragonlord from the stories her brother use to tell her before he had become abusive and mean.

"Where are you going?" she asked doing all she could to keep the panic she was feeling from her voice, thankfully, for her pride at least, she succeeded. Aerion turned towards her and the smile he gave her made her feel things she had not felt in a long time, not since Drogo.

" _I was thinking of flying around the city on **Solfyre,** nothing works better to destroy your enemies morale than a massive fire breathing dragon looming overhead...wanna come with me."_ asked Aerion and he jumped up **Solfyre's** saddle and offered her a hand.

She could hear Jorah and Barristan argue against it but she couldn't help herself, ever since her dragons had been born she had dreamed of flying...how could she turn down Aerion's offer. Before she knew it she was sitting in front of him on the saddle, one of his arms holding her securely around the waist while Solfyre, with a few powerful flaps of its pink leathery wings, took to the skies.

As the mighty city of Meereen fell to the forces of the Mother of Dragons many in the city could hear the happy squeals of said Queen as the majestic golden Dragon Solfyre flew around the skies if the city.

The Empire of Valyria had been born on that day.

 **A/N So BOOM, new chapter fuckers, two in one day. First version 2 and now this one.**

 **Sorry it took so long but I had to get the chapter finished and proofed checked, I didn't have my usual proof reader so if there are some grammar errors my bad.**

 **Also to be really honest...i kinda like writing V2 the most. It just fun.**

 **So as always be kind and please review.**


End file.
